


Infernal Desires

by twilightscribe



Series: Dark Descent [1]
Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Mindfuck, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't deny something that's a part of you. Pyramid Head/Alex ; Dark Descent series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal Desires

**Notes:** By now it should be obvious that I ~~love kink memes and totally stalk them~~ am going to hell. And yeah, I should be updating other things but a lot of what my NaNo project has devolved into are my kink meme fills since _How Things Were_ is turning out to be shorter than I'd originally thought. So here, have some smut.  
 **Title:** Infernal Desires  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill  
 **Pairing:** Pyramid Head/Alex  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Prompt:** Pyramid Head/Alex. On a table. [ [original prompt](http://cheesecakery.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=59506#t59506) ]  
 **Words:** 4295 words  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill, it's the property of Konami and whoever else was involved with it's development and release. I am only borrowing the characters and such and am in no way associated with them; because if this is an indicator... yeah, let's not go there.

 **Infernal Desires**

  
When Alex's consciousness finally started to trickle back to him, the first thing that he was aware of was something cold and solid pressing into the contours of his back. The more Alex thought about it, the more confused he got because the last time he checked he'd been wearing a shirt and a jacket so he shouldn't be able to feel the chill of stone against his back.

Alex opened his eyes and blinked up blearily at a stained ceiling above his head. _Huh, now that can't be right..._

It took Alex about a minute after that to realize that he was as naked as they day he'd been born and he was lying on what very much looked to be a stone altar.

“Fuck!” Scrambling backwards, Alex wound up falling off the end of the altar and landing in an inelegant tangle of limbs on the floor. He wound up scratching up his palms and the small of his back but other than that he was okay.

 _Where the fuck am I?_

Taking a quick inventory of his surroundings, Alex didn't recognize his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was those gas-masked men storming into his house and taking his mother and – after that everything was dark until he woke up

Which begged the question: What had knocked him out? Well, actually it was more like: What the hell had brought him here?

Well, where **_was_** here?

The only way out of the room was a narrow stone archway covered by a heavy looking wooden door. Other than the door and the altar that he'd found himself on the room was completely empty and devoid of pretty much anything really distinguishing. The walls were plain, dark stone as was the floor. The altar, though, was carved from obsidian and seemed to flow seamlessly into the floor. It was the center of the room and carved with what looked like runes and designs.

It was rather ornate and Alex felt as though he was some sacrificial lamb or – god forbid – **_virgin_** being offered up to some god.

Alex shivered; it would explain where his clothes had gone though. He felt far too vulnerable standing in the room naked and unarmed. He wasn't going to be leaving the room without some makeshift form of cover and something that he could use to defend himself.

He really couldn't see how things could get any worse.

And, of course, he really shouldn't have thought that because it always could. Get. Worse. It did. It got worse real fast.

The first thing he heard was the sound. The horrifyingly familiar sound of metal rasping against stone as it was dragged, the sound of heavy footsteps thudding on the floor. And the footsteps were uneven as they echoed through the door – there were probably stairs on the other side of it.

His pulse hammered violently in his veins as if in the defiance of what was going to happen next. Alex was sure that when that door opened he'd be dead. Whoever had brought him down to the room had left him there for whatever monstrosity to find and probably eat.

Shrinking back against the altar, Alex scrambled on top of it. But before he could get off the altar and hide behind the stupid thing, the door was thrown open; he could hear the hinges shriek their protest at the abuse.

Alex found that he couldn't move, couldn't **_breathe_**.

He recognized the man – no, creature – standing in the doorway as the one he had seen in the hotel. The grating noise of his giant knife dragging on the ground was signature, as was the pyramid helmet that he wore. Muscles rippled under the pale skin, dried and fresh blood was splattered and caked on the torso and arms. From the waist down his body was covered.

Alex was grateful for that. Just one glance at him told Alex that he stood no chance against – he wasn't sure what he was – him. He was naked and unarmed while the man before him held in his hand a giant knife that could easily cleave him in two. With his heart hammering in his chest, Alex could feel hopelessness settling into him and drowning out every other voice that urged him to run or fight back.

There was no way out. No way out. **_No way out._**

His muscles trembled as the – Alex really needed to come up with something better to call him – man paused in the door and just stared at him. Or at least Alex was assuming that he was; he wasn't sure if the man could actually see through that helmet of his.

The two of them stayed like that for a long stretch of minutes. Alex swore that his heart was pounding so loudly that the other could hear it.

A loud crash shattered the silence and Alex jumped, suddenly inhaling a shallow breath once he realized that he'd stopped breathing. He gasped for breath, watching with wide eyes as the creature's great knife clattered to the ground; and he was trembling as he came towards him.

Every single way that he could be killed flashed through his mind. After all, if Pyramid Head could wield that huge knife of his, then he could just as easily strangle him or rip his heart out with his bare hands or –

Alex blinked and then his head was jerked up; Pyramid Head had grabbed his chin and tilted his face up roughly, probably to get a better look at him. Biting down on his lower lip, Alex turned a cry of pain into a grunt and tried to glare at the other. The fear in his eyes and the trembling of his body didn't stop, which undermined it entirely.

It sounded like Pyramid Head was laughing at him; a deep rumbling echoed through Alex's ears and his mind.

With the head tilted back, Alex was treated to a view of the blackness inside of the helmet. All he could make out was a strong jaw and something bright red that was glowing in the darkness. His heart thudded heavily against his ribs.

 _What's he gonna do?! Fuck! What's going on?!_

Even in his panic, Alex couldn't make his limbs cooperate. His survival instincts had kicked in and while that base part of him was screaming at him to run, to jerk his chin out of the other's grasp and make a beeline for the door, every other part of him was ordering him to stay. The crushing aura that Pyramid Head gave off was smothering him, making fear pound wildly through his veins and leaving him frozen in place.

He couldn't even get his voice to work to scream.

Pyramid Head's hand on his skin felt hot, like there was a furnace burning under his skin. And yet, it didn't burn him and Alex felt goose flesh rising on his arms, his back, from the contrast between the hot hands and body and the cool stone of the altar.

He could feel the heat radiating off of the other. Almost unconsciously, his body arched forward towards the warmth and away from the chill of the room. Alex bit down on his lip to stop himself from cursing out loud at his own body's betrayal.

Again, the creature seemed to find this amusing and chuckled. In the darkness of the helm, Alex could see the edge of dark lips pulled up into a smile. The bright red orbs gazing down at him were eyes, he realized belatedly.

Red eyes. Bright red eyes. Like a demon.

 _What the hell is happening?!_

The hand that wasn't gripping his chin ghosted along Alex's thigh, making him arch upwards and leaving a trail of burning heat in its wake. Much to his embarrassment and internal disdain, Alex felt his cock twitch a little between his legs.

Fuck, he wasn't so desperate that he'd let a god-damned demon fuck him, would he?

What scared Alex the most was that he knew the answer to that question.

And that answer was a resounding yes.

Everyone in town had always treated him as though he was some ticking time bomb, always keeping their distance and making sure their kids did the same. Hell, even Elle had never been there for him all the time; always listening to her mother when ordered to leave 'that Shepherd kid alone.' It was like... they all were just waiting for him to leave. To die.

And he hated it. Hated them. He had been angry at them, angry and confused about why they treated him that way. No one had shown him any real kindness or touched him intimately before. His parents had shied away from affectionate gestures his entire life, always favouring Josh.

So yes he was ashamed to be a virgin. He was ashamed of himself for having done... whatever it is that he'd done to deserve to be treated like shit by everyone.

It just made sense that the first time someone made sexual advances at him, they had to be a demon.

Alex hated his life. It sucked.

The hand slipped under his thighs, curving around his rear and pulling him forward, jerking him out of his thoughts. Alex blinked and let out a small gasp of confusion. What was going to happen next?

The hand under his chin tilted his head up, guiding it into the dark space of the helmet and Alex squeezed his eyes shut. There were some things that were better left unseen. But even with his eyes squeezed tightly closed, he could still feel those red eyes burning into him.

Warm lips pressed against his suddenly, making Alex's eyes fly open and he let out a small gasp. It seemed like Pyramid Head had been waiting for that because then his tongue was pushing past his lips and into his mouth before Alex could even think 'oh shit.'

Just like the rest of him, the creature's tongue was hot and insistent as it pressed against Alex and mapped out his mouth. The texture of it was off, it didn't feel like a tongue. It was rough and hot and slick and tasted strongly of iron and something that Alex couldn't name. The shape of it felt wrong too as it probed the back of Alex's mouth and slid against the back of his throat.

Alex nearly gagged.

The tongue pulled back, stroking along the roof of his mouth and gums. And the hand supporting his behind pulled him up further so that he wasn't straining his muscles trying to keep his neck from snapping as the creature took his mouth.

His lips were surprisingly soft and smooth, like silk. It didn't mesh with the image of this creature that Alex had in his head.

For one brief moment, Alex flirted with the idea of biting down on the other's tongue. But that was quickly discarded. As though it could sense his intentions, Pyramid Head growled and roughly jerked him to his chest.

Alex let out a grunt and his arms floundered around for a moment before, rather tentatively, letting his hands come to rest on the creature's shoulders. His hands tightened to an almost painful grip as Alex debated whether or not to try and push the creature away.

But he couldn't deny that the possessive treatment was turning him on. Alex could feel his cock hardening between his legs as he was pressed to the other male's chest. His hips rolled forward involuntarily forward, rubbing his growing erection against the creature's abdomen; the heat and the friction was delectable, so much better than his hand...

The creature grunted its approval at the action, even though Alex squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself for his own weakness. As much as his mind railed against it, his body's wants were rapidly chipping away at his resolve.

His internal tirade was broken when a deep rumbling growl came from the creature.

Then something wet and warm and – _oh my fucking god is it **alive**?!_ – pulsing was forced into his mouth.

The creature didn't release it's grip on him; not on his jaw and not on his rear. In fact, the hand on his jaw tightened and forced it to remain open, leaving Alex with only one option: swallow. Forcing the thick liquid down his throat wasn't easy, it tasted of iron, like blood. With a disgusting revelation, Alex realized that was what it was.

He was being forced to ingest the creature's blood.

The moment it hit his throat, it burned. Alex felt as though his throat had been lit on fire or soaked in acid, or something like that. He knew the moment it hit his stomach because it pulsed and felt heavy as though a ten pound weight had just been dropped into it. The feeling of burning only emanated outward, searing through his veins.

Alex would have screamed if it wasn't for the fact that the creature's mouth was still sealed over his, the tongue still there against his.

When the burning feeling faded, Alex felt as though he'd run a marathon. It was only then that Pyramid Head pulled away from him, leaving a string of black-tinted saliva connecting their lips before snapping. The entire experience left Alex feeling dazed. He blinked several times, his vision swimming and blurring out for a few seconds.

Something tugged at his conscious. It was a pull, it felt as though...

As though he wasn't alone in his head.

“I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME.”

Alex heard the voice; it boomed through his head and nearly made him black-out. It sent shivers down his spine, both of fear and desire. But above all that, he wanted to obey. That voice demanded submission – absolute submission – and Alex could feel every cell in his body longing to submit to that. He couldn't deny it, no matter how much his mind rattled against it, but his mind was very quickly coming to accept it too.

“NOW YOU ARE MINE ALEX SHEPHERD.”

What was happening to him? It felt as though he was losing himself, as though he was drowning and unable to stop himself. His heart beat heavily in his chest; it felt oddly slow and sluggish. It was as though he was an alien in his own body; nothing felt natural any longer.

“YOU BELONG TO ME NOW. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE.”

Undoubtedly, it was the creature's voice. Alex could hear Pyramid Head's voice echoing in his head, pounding at his brain. The demon towered over him, looking down at him from within its helmet with its brilliantly glowing red eyes.

And Alex knew what he had said was true. He couldn't escape. He didn't want to.

That didn't scare him. In fact, he _**welcomed**_ it.

“DO NOT DENY IT. YOU HAVE WANTED THIS FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN REMEMBER. YOU HELPED TO CREATE ME. I WILL FILL THAT VOID THAT THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS LEFT IN YOU AND YOU WILL WANT NO ONE ELSE.”

That sounded good. In fact, it sounded wonderful. Alex couldn't deny that he wanted it. Whatever the demon had done, Alex could – not see clearly – but realized that... deep down he wanted that. He wanted someone, anyone, to see **_him_** for once and not see Josh, not see a waste of space. And now, he finally had that.

He could have what he wanted. After so many years of being treated as second-class, as being regarded as an alien and outsider to his family and hometown, he could have somewhere to belong.

And fuck, he was going to take it.

Pyramid Head seemed to understand what was running through Alex's head; it was as though he could peer straight into the human's soul. The human that now held a part of him inside, which was festering and corrupting him. To the demon, it was delicious.

“YOU UNDERSTAND NOW. THEY INTENDED TO SACRIFICE YOU TO THEIR SO-CALLED GOD, BUT I WILL TAKE YOU INSTEAD. WE WILL MAKE THEM PAY.”

For a brief moment, Alex's eyes flashed brilliant red. There was an unnatural glow to his eyes now, inhuman almost. He lolled back almost lazily in the demon's hold and gave a small smile as he answered.

“Yes.”

That was all the incentive, really, that the demon needed. He had the human he desired in his hold, in his thrall, and he wasn't going to let him go. He would possess the human and make him realize his place, he would drag the human into his world and paint him with a shade of red that would emphasize his beauty. Those pathetic humans who ran about, believing they had nothing to fear because of their god, would realize just how wrong that was.

Dropping his hand from the human's jaw, Pyramid Head reached down between the humans legs and took hold of the firm flesh there. In one firm stroke and twist he had the smaller male's cock at full attention.

Alex's hands slid down the muscled chest of the demon, halting when he came to the fabric at his waist. He fumbled with the belts that held the fabric in place – he wasn't sure what it was; a skirt? A smock? – and growled when he was foiled. It was hard to concentrate on trying to undo the belts while being jerked off. The hot hands on his cock and hip were distracting.

Not that he was complaining; his hips arched up into the touch and groaned.

After a few more tries, Alex managed to loosen the belts enough and they, along with the fabric that covered the demon from the waist down, fell to the ground in a heap. His hands found the hard flesh beneath, circling it and mapping out the texture, the size, and its shape.

The demon was bigger than him, both in length and in width. Alex's cock twitched at the thought of having that inside of him and a quiet keening noise escaped his lips. He arched up, grinding their cocks together. The other's was slick and quivering in his grasp and Alex could feel that he was close to the edge as well.

The helmet grazed his cheek, leaving a shallow cut that bled behind.

 _Stupid thing, that hurt._ Cursing the helmet, Alex reached up, his hands clawing at the back of thing to find whatever it was that held it in place. When his hands found cold metal and screws, he growled. Nothing to signify that he could remove the helmet.

A tongue slipped out from under the helmet – it was like a tentacle in appearance and movement – and lapped at the cut on Alex's cheek. The demon chuckled at the other's frustration.

“IMPATIENT AREN'T YOU?”

Nudging Alex back, the demon pushed the human farther back onto the altar and followed him. He crouched over the other in all of his infernal glory; hands pressed against the stone on either side of the human, one leg between his thighs. Insistently, Pyramid Head pushed his leg up against the other's cock; watching in fascination as the human arched up and began to grind against him.

Fingers splayed and grasping futilely at the altar, breathing heavy and laboured, his cheeks taking on a pinkish hue... Pyramid Head thought the human looked beautiful. All that was missing was the splattering of blood and the crimson glow in his eyes. Once he had that, he would be perfect.

And he would have a pet for all eternity.

Alex whined softly, arching upwards in a wordless plea for attention. When the demon pressed his blood-soaked fingers to Alex's lips, the human immediately parted them and let the digits plunge in. He swirled his tongue around them and sucked, eyes never leaving the helmet that was only inches away from his face. Ignoring the taste of iron and stale death on his tongue, he continued to thoroughly coat the demon's fingers with saliva; his instincts – and what little knowledge he did have – telling him what the other's intentions were.

Once Pyramid Head deemed the fingers sufficiently coated, he removed them from the other's mouth and almost immediately proceeded to prod at Alex's entrance.

A single finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle; Alex immediately tensed up at the strange sensation. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched in fascination as the demon prepared him. The demon's other hand came to rest on Alex's thigh for a few seconds before grasping his cock once more.

Falling backwards against the altar, Alex gave himself over to the pleasure completely.

His lips parted, letting a moan slip out as the demon pressed another finger in alongside the first and began to almost brutally thrust them in and out. That moan turned into a strangled cry when those fingers brushed against **_something_** inside of him that made him see white and nearly had him coming right then.

And he would have, if it wasn't for the hard grip at the base of his cock that halted his orgasm in its tracks.

“NOT YET. BE PATIENT.”

As though on purpose, Pyramid Head brushed his fingers across that spot again as he pressed in a third finger.

Alex threw his head back and let out a frustrated cry and being denied and at the dull pain that he felt from being stretched. He couldn't stop it though; the pleasure and pain was mixing together intoxicatingly and all he wanted was **_more_**.

“Hnng!” Alex pressed back against the fingers that were violating him, wanting them to press deeper, wanting more; he wanted to feel the hot press of the other's cock inside of him. He wasn't sure how much more of this exquisite torture he could take.

With the addition of a fourth finger, Alex lost track of almost everything; the only thing that he could focus on were those fingers pistoning in and out of him and hammering against that one spot inside of him until he was nothing but an incoherent mess.

“N-now! Please, I-I can't – I **_need_** –!”

Grunting, Pyramid Head removed his fingers – ignoring the small whine of loss that Alex let out – and nudged insistently at Alex's thighs to get him to spread them wider.

Alex complied almost instantly, spreading his legs to allow the demon's hips to slide between them. The heat that the taller male gave off only heightened his arousal, especially since it was right where he wanted it. He felt the hard press of Pyramid Head's cock at his entrance, then the more familiar feeling of pain and being stretched. Alex kept telling himself was that it was worth it.

In one smooth, forceful thrust, Pyramid Head buried the entire length of his cock inside of Alex.

A strangled scream worked its way past Alex's lips and it took a considerable amount of willpower to remain still and relax. It would be more painful if he was tense, a small voice in the back of his mind told him. The voice didn't sound like his, but the advice sounded too good not to listen to.

Only pausing for a few seconds to allow Alex to adjust, Pyramid Head rocked his hips against the other's. Alex let out a small whimper but pushed back against the other's hips; pressing the demon's cock deeper. The pain was still there, but he welcomed it.

It would get better.

Pulling his cock out almost all the way, Pyramid Head slammed back in, eliciting a cry from Alex as he struck his prostate. The demon's only response was a grunt as he pulled back out and thrust back in again, revelling in the tight heat that enveloped his cock.

The pace he set was brutal and almost violent, and Alex quickly found that it was pointless to try and keep himself quiet. If anyone else was around, the cries that he was letting out would probably either scare them away or draw them near out of curiosity. But Alex was too far gone to care. The demon that was violating him would kill anyone who walked through the door.

The only sounds that filled the room was the slapping of flesh, the cries that Alex was making, and the occasional grunt from the demon above him.

Alex's head was thrown back against the altar, hands clawing at it in a futile effort to find something to hold onto. He felt his hips lifted as the demon aimed for deeper penetration and he let out a half-shriek as his prostate was pummelled mercilessly.

It didn't take much longer until his vision blurred white and he arched upwards with a strangled scream as his orgasm ripped through him, locking up all his muscles. His fingers raked across the stone and he felt the demon shudder before letting out a low rumble.

Searing heat shot into him as Pyramid Head gave one more violent thrust, pushing himself in as deeply as possible – eliciting a mix of pain and pleasure in Alex – as he spilled his seed inside of the other. He pulled out his softening cock and watched as Alex slumped back against the altar, panting and sweaty.

“Ahh...” Alex's vision was swimming, darkness was starting to creep across his eyes. And no matter how hard he fought it wouldn't stop.

“SLEEP NOW ALEX. WHEN YOU AWAKEN WE WILL BEGIN.”

Obeying the voice, Alex allowed the darkness to claim him and he slept.

 **FIN.**

I'm tying this fill of mine in with another one (and maybe more, depending) in a bit of a story arc. I'll explain it a little bit more later unless it starts coming up more in the fics themselves. Just know that this is the first part in my _Dark Descent_ series; it'll grow with time, I'm running with some ideas here.


End file.
